


Words

by black07angel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, One Shot Collection, One Word Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black07angel/pseuds/black07angel
Summary: AU one-shots inspired by a pinterest board. Somewhat interconnected but timelines are messed up a bit. Tried to clean it up but it was hard, so instead I call them inspired by each other? Anyway, no beta, so all mistakes are mine.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 11





	1. Ethereal

Chapter # _1_ **Ethereal**

**_Ethereal_** _(adj)_ extremely delicate, light, not of this world

* * *

She was a vision against the winter wonderland of the Great Hall. The periwinkle gown fluttered as she twirled, her skin glowing and her smile bright. A light surrounding her as if all she was missing where feathery wings. Hermione Jean Granger was grace personified, an angel and a goddess that deigned to grant mortals favor by her presence in this juvenile celebration. Her beauty unparalleled. Her wits far exceeding these pedestrians.

She was ethereal and she did not know it. But he did, oh, he did. Draco Lucius Malfoy was mesmerized from the moment she stepped foot in the hall. He had blatantly disregarded the wizard on whose arm she was escorted. His eyes followed her as she danced and laughed with the lucky man she had agreed to accompany for the evening.

And he burned, oh, how he burned with jealousy. Despite the rigors of the society he grew up in, he was loathed to admit that his fascination with her was not innocent nor was it burning hatred. His curiosity was unhealthy and vexing. She supposedly had stolen magic from someone else, but how can he believe that? When she far exceeded their expectations, when she had excelled among them, when she was so powerful that his own magic sang to her.

Ancient magic of their blood had declared her his from the moment they met on the train. His parents and peers remain unaware, he doubts she herself knows what their strange connection is. If it was not for a spell he learned in the ancient manor’s library, he would not have believed his magic.

He learned to cloak the connection as well as he learned occlumency. He hid deep behind prejudiced beliefs and blatant insults. He was determined that no one will find out that this ethereal being was his. It wasn’t safe, not when a war was looming on the horizon, not while he cannot guarantee her safety and survival, his beautiful angel and warrior goddess, his Hermione. For now, he will content himself with watching from afar.

* * *


	2. Petrichor

Chapter # _2_ **Petrichor**

**_Petrichor_** _(n)_ the pleasant earthy smell after rain

* * *

As a child, Hermione Granger adored the smell of the earth after a light shower. She had always pleaded with her parents to let her play in the rain. Sometimes they joined her, sometimes they outright refused, and other times they would watch as she splashed in the mud and twirled under the spring showers.

When she was refused her playtime in the rain or during thunderstorms, her parents would bring her hot cocoa with white mini marshmallows and let her sit in the bay window and read her books. Oftentimes, her mind would wander as she gazed at the tempestuous grey skies. She would dream about faraway lands and magical stories she has read. She would envision herself as a princess in the tower guarded by a dragon awaiting her knight in shining armor. Or she will task herself as an adventurer, exploring the great big world and learning everything about it.

When she was 11 years old, almost 12 really, she was sent off to Scotland, to a magical boarding school. Now, she had always been a logical child, and magic had always seemed fantastical, but she never feared being away from her parents. She finally belonged to a world and they would accept her as she is. Unfortunate, really, that from their first encounter on the train, the grey she adored had been found on the eyes of a prejudiced and entitled brat.

He introduced himself first as he extended his hand, Draco Malfoy, he stated proudly, she smiled as she shook it and the moment they touched, a spark shot through their hands. Static, she thought, as she introduced herself. Once she told him her parents were non-magical, his pleasant countenance turned cold and demeaning. Puzzled, she shrugged it off and continued searching for her new friend’s pet frog.

As the years passed, her beloved grey was now a source of pain for her. Any time she saw those grey eyes, she was mocked, ridiculed, and bullied. If not her, then one or both of her best friends.

Then the war began, and the grey didn’t seem to bring her pain anymore. The grey skies of the Forest of Dean, though cold, had brought her comfort. She reminisced of her childhood and her parents, the parents she obliviated. Granted, it was for their safety, but she had still performed an unforgivable act toward the people she loves. She didn’t consider herself light anymore, but she didn’t believe she was dark. So, she thought herself as grey. After all, didn’t Sirius tell Harry that there was light and dark in everyone?

When the war was over and everyone started the journey towards healing and rebuilding, she tried to do the same. She flew to Australia the Muggle way, and spent weeks trying to locate her estranged parents. It was fairly easy to locate them, she gave them false names and a suggestion as to where to relocate after all. But when she found them in the baby section of the department store, she found that she could not disrupt their lives even more. Her mother was pregnant, and they looked happier than when they were fretting over her safety and the childhood bully she always told them about.

She spent another week grieving in her hotel room for the parents that she had lost through her magic and then she portkeyed back to grey London. She sold the Granger home and crashed with Harry for a while. Harry never asked but what she told him, and everyone else, was the lie that she could not find her parents anymore and that Australia was too large a territory to search. In the fall, she went back to Hogwarts to finish her NEWTs and face some of her demons. She met his grey eyes again, this time, however, they were subdued.

He found her while she was dancing under the rain, the smell of freshly turned earth and the rain invading his senses. She offered him a tentative smile and he nodded back. An apology left his lips, for being a bully and a bigot, for being a bystander, for being on the wrong side of the war. She smiled softly as she held his hands, thanked him for his apology and for not giving them up to his aunt. She told him about the grey, about being between light and dark, and then, the truth about her parents. They formed a fragile friendship on that day. Petrichor and pewter eventually became her solace.


	3. Mellifluous

Chapter # _3_ **Mellifluous**

**_Mellifluous_** _(adj)_ a sound that is sweet and smooth, pleasing to hear

* * *

Their children’s laughter woke them up. Scorpius and Cassiopeia were trying to stifle their giggles as they climbed up on their parents’ bed. Husband and wife opened a single eye towards each other and smiled. The twins were as mischievous as their uncles Fred and George. The toddlers, by means of a pre-agreed signal, jumped on top of their “sleeping” parents. Said parents, fully awake suddenly snapped open their arms and caught the blonde children and started tickling them. Such melodious laughter pored over the family of four until the toddlers begged for relief.

Easter morning was an exciting time for the toddlers, they loved looking for Easter eggs all over the manor gardens. Aside from that, the Potters and their Weasley cousins were coming over for the Easter egg hunt and, coincidentally, the twins’ birthday party.

It just so happened that their 5th birthday fell on the Easter holiday this year. Excitedly, the twins begged for an egg hunt as their muggle grandparents had once told the stories when their mum was younger. The house elves had been busy hiding the eggs in the enclosed section of the garden for the party. Grandmum Narcissa promised them exciting prizes if they won the egg hunt. Granny Helen and Grampa Richard were also going to be there. Of course, Uncle George and Uncle Ron promised fireworks after dinner, mummy and daddy had to be convinced though, but they had the best puppy-dog eyes and pouty lips that it was a guaranteed victory.

Once the family of four have finished breakfast, the children were sent up to their rooms to take a bath. Hermione and Draco gave final instructions to the Mipsy and Tilly for the party then followed their children to make sure they were properly bathed and dressed. Scorpius’ blonde hair combed away from his face and Cassiopeia’s curly blonde locks were braided in crown against her head. Impervious charms cast on their clothing and shoes and the twins were ready for their guests.

Grandmum Narcissa had brought Granny Helen and Grampa Richard through the wards, and the excited toddlers rushed into their arms. Talking their ears off a mile a minute, the toddlers grabbed hold of their grandparents, each in between two of the adults, and dragged them off to the garden. Draco and Hermione barely managed to say hello to them. Laughing, the husband and wife then proceeded to freshen up for their other guests.

When all of the guests have arrived, they promptly sent off the children to start their Easter egg hunt. In less than an hour, every child had come back muddy but victorious. After scourgifies were applied to the grinning children, they gathered round the table and sang jubilantly for the twins. Cake and juice boxes were passed around to the children as the adults enjoyed canapes and made sure no kid had more than a single piece of cake. After all, sugar rush was a very familiar concept to them all.

The day wound down and after dinner, as promised, they watched fireworks from the balcony. Eventually everyone left and it was just the family of four again. Exhausted but happy, Draco and Hermione carried their twins to the nursery and tucked them in for the night. They then retreated to the music room for a night cap. Usually, they took their nightcaps in the library but, tonight, Draco requested Hermione play a piece for her. A mellifluous melody to wind their exciting day down.

* * *


	4. Vellichor

Chapter # _4_ **Vellichor**

**_Vellichor_** _(n)_ the strange wistfulness of used bookshops

* * *

After the war, one would expect Hermione Granger to go straight working for the Ministry of Magic. No one would have batted an eye and they were given job offers by interim Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt. Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter immediately accepted the offer for Auror training. Hermione, however, declined and opted to return to Hogwarts to finish her NEWTs. Harry and Ron understood, Kingsley only told her that no matter what, she has an open Ministry position waiting for her. And so, on the 1st of September, Hermione Jean Granger boarded the Hogwarts Express after saying her farewells to her two best friends.

The year passed by and the wizarding world slowly began to heal, to rebuild. No one was surprised when Hermione graduated top of the class with all O’s on her transcript. No one put up a fight when she declared that she wanted to go to Australia to try and locate her parents. Harry and Ron offered to accompany her but she declined, as they had just gotten out of the training program and would be difficult to file for leave. With a bit of reluctance and more well-wishes, Harry saw her off at Heathrow Airport. Ron and Ginny, bless their hearts, would have wanted to go with them but she had already put up a fight with Harry and straightforwardly told them that she had traveled by muggle means for more than half of her life and it was quite chaotic in the large airport and that it would prove more problematic if by chance they get separated from Harry on their way back from the departures bay.

She spent half a year in Australia tracking her parents and trying to reverse the spell she cast. When nothing she did proved successful, Hermione returned to London with her tail tucked between her legs. She returned to her family home and after careful manipulation of their documents, Hermione sold her family home and purchased a small home in St Ives, as near the coast as possible and as far from London as she can. It was there that she fell in love with an old bookshop that sells used books. The owner was getting on in years and his children did not wish to manage the store. On a whim, she decided to buy the bookshop from the old man. Papers drawn and finances settled, Hermione settled on a routine of inventory and shop-keeping and sleeping.

Draco Malfoy spent his eight year in Hogwarts, six months in Azkaban and another six months on house arrest. When his sanctions were completed, he bade his mother goodbye and left to see the rest of the world. Eventually, his travels took him back to the UK, but he couldn’t stay in Wiltshire. Too many bad memories. He left to travel around the UK, starting from Scotland then making his way down.

Five years after the war, Draco found himself on the coast of St Ives, perusing books in an old bookshop. The clerk had been chatty, bored out of his mind, told him that he was working for the summer break as he needed to save up for university. Heedless of the disinterest of the only client the store had today, he made note of how much a miracle it was that the owner hadn’t closed shop today, mentioning that for the past few years she made the trip back to London to see friends. And wasn’t he lucky that she’s paying double today as he mentioned that he already had plans for the next few days seeing as she was always away for a couple of days to a week.

And so, the next few days pass and Draco made it a habit to drop by the bookshop just after lunchtime. Imagine his surprise when, instead of a teenaged boy’s squeaky voice, a bright feminine welcome greeted him instead. Looking up, his eyes met an old schoolmate’s own surprised brown eyes. After the initial awkwardness, they managed to make pleasant conversation, subsequently leading Hermione inviting Draco over for dinner. Memories from their eight year and updates on the other’s life since then was their topic at dinner. Pleasant goodbyes exchanged for the night. More days came to pass when another invitation was offered, this time it was for room and board in exchange for help around the store.

Draco’s journey was finally over, his wanderings halted in favor of familiarity of the bookshop and a warm home by the coast. On the day of their marriage, Narcissa Malfoy came to beg them to come back to the manor and settle there instead. Both refused until an incident changed their minds. Narcissa was attacked in her home as the wards were weakened without the head of House Malfoy in residence. Thereby, with fond memories and wistfulness, they bade their home on the coast, the lovely community, and their bookshop goodbye.

* * *


	5. Aquiver

Chapter # _5_ **Aquiver**

**_Aquiver_** _(adj)_ quivering, trembling

* * *

It was during a thunderstorm when Draco Malfoy was invited by Hermione Granger to stay the night. Their dinner and conversation had gone on longer than they thought. The heavy rains outside drowned by the jazz record Hermione had put on while they prepared their meal. With a fire roaring over the hearth and their wine glasses refilled, Hermione had casually offered her guest bedroom to the blonde. Draco declined initially with impropriety as his reason. The curly-haired witch scoffed and told him that despite him being an impressive wizard, his impervious charm will not work against the pounding rain.

Eventually agreeing, he was given a choice between Potter and Weasley’s old quidditch shirts. Unfortunately for him, it was the only male clothes Hermione had on hand. Reluctantly grateful, he grabbed the shirt with Potter’s name and made his way to the guest room to change and bade Hermione a good night. He was a tad taller and a bit more broad-shouldered than his former nemesis, considering that this was most likely a shirt from their sixth year, he had to alter it to fit him. Shucking his trousers, he slid under the blankets and tried to make himself comfortable.

Sometime during the night, he found himself awoken by the door across the hall opening. The rain had let up while he slept and the smell of petrichor was strong. Listening intently, he heard Hermione open the screen door leading to the garden. Curious, he slipped out of the bed and made his way to her. Quietly walking towards the rear garden, he found himself mesmerized by the brunette as she danced to an unheard melody.

He did not know how long he watched her, only that it was getting lighter when she stopped her dance. Facing the rising sun, the witch fell to her knees as tears tracked down her face. Draco rushed out and gathered her in his arms. She was aquiver and slightly cold, he cast a simple warming charm over them and brought her to the patio swing set she favored. They said nothing as she sobbed in his arms, he held her close and kept her warm.

* * *


	6. Ephemeral

Chapter # _6_ **Ephemeral**

****

**_Ephemeral_** _(adj)_ lasting for a very short time

* * *

Daffodils.

Those were her favorite flowers when she was young. Her mother called them ephemeral flowers. She asked her mother what the word meant, but she only smiled and told the curious child to appreciate their beauty while they bloomed. As much as Hermione Granger loved them, she also hated that they lasted only for less than 2 months.

One day, her father found her crying as she pulled out all the wilting daffodils. He called her and inquired as to why she was doing so. Hermione told her father that she doesn’t like them anymore as they didn’t live forever. Doctor Granger then wiped her tears and told her softly how the ephemeral flowers symbolized rebirth and new beginnings. They talked about the beautiful flowers and eventually, Hermione learned to treasure them again.

* * *

Decades later, after the war and after the failed attempt to get her parents back. Hermione Granger, brightest witch of her age met her old schoolmate and former bully in a small coastal town. Eventually, their acquaintance grew to a friendship and then a romance.

Once, new into their acquaintance, Draco Malfoy bought her a simple bouquet of daffodils. Surprised, Hermione asked him what the flowers were for. Blushing lightly, Draco admitted that one of the many pureblood lessons he was forced to sit through was the Victorian Language of Flowers. He told her how he remembered the meaning of daffodils and hoped that, like the flowers, they can have a new beginning as well. Hermione smiled and thanked him but told him that hopefully, unlike the ephemeral flowers, their new friendship will not wilt but continue strongly. Still, she admitted to him that daffodils have been her favorite since she was a child.

Months after their first meeting, the witch told the blond wizard the stories of the daffodils with her parents. Though ephemeral in their nature, she adored the seasonal blooms. In turn, he confessed that though he did not favor any single kind of flora, he did like the meaning behind these particular flowers. Eventually, Draco found himself buying her daffodils when they were in season and it became a tradition of some sort between them.

When they got married, Narcissa made sure to include the daffodils in her bouquet. When she gave birth to Scorpius and Cassiopeia, Draco brought her daffodils. When the twins were a little bit older and curiouser, Draco and Hermione told them the story behind the ephemeral daffodils.

* * *


	7. Limerence

Chapter # _7_ **Limerence**

**_Limerence_** _(n)_ the state of being infatuated with another person

* * *

Draco Lucius Malfoy found himself in another dilemma.

Tonight, he was having dinner with Hermione and, per usual, he was bringing her favorite flowers. They’re celebrating their 3rd year of re-acquaintance. Well, actually, as far as Hermione knows, it’s just one of their usual dinners. To him, though, it was an anniversary he can never forget as he was given a second chance. Truthfully, he has never felt happier than whenever he spent time with the witch.

**_Limerence._ **

That was what her mother called his current state of being. He was infatuated with the curly-haired witch that he barely sees any other witches vying for his attention.

* * *

He remembers one night, when he went to dinner, his mother had set him up on a date with a couple of witches over the years. However, this one with Astoria Greengrass had ended in a disaster. Though kind and surprisingly smart, Draco could not help but compare the petite witch with the brilliant brunette. An off-hand comment sent the witch storming off and him soaking with the zinfandel that was previously in her wine glass. When he appeared at Hermione’s porch, her brown eyes widened with concern and he was sent to his room immediately.

To be fair, it was still her guest room that he has been using so frequently that it was now designated as his room. Showered and changed into his spare clothes from his (guest room) dresser, he found the brunette witch setting up her DVD player and chilling some wine. They spent the night talking and laughing about the unfortunate date, eventually falling asleep on the couch. It was the same conclusion every time he went on a date. After a while, his mother quit playing matchmaker and stopped setting him on dates.

During afternoon tea with his mother the following day, Narcissa commented that he looked happy and contented despite the date night’s debacle. Relaying the night that he spent with Hermione, his mother stated the obvious, he was infatuated with Hermione Jean Granger. Draco scoffed and told her that they were just really good friends. His mother simply smiled at him and continued talking about the different events she was invited to.

Days after his conversation with his mother, Draco was gardening with Hermione when he was struck with the realization that his mother was telling the truth, that he was infatuated with the brunette. Shocked, he tripped over the watering can laid out by the flower beds they were tending to. Alarmed, Hermione asked him if he was hurt but he could only stare at her in shock. To him, Hermione Jean Granger appeared to glow like the sun. He cursed inwardly as he excused himself to his (guest) room.

Since that fateful day, Draco keeps blanking out and staring at Hermione to her utmost exasperation. Unfortunately, this state of limerence, lasted almost a month until she finally called him out on his blatant staring. Embarrassed at being caught, Draco made his excuses. When he got home that night, he resolved to confess and hopefully not make things awkward between himself and the beautiful, brilliant witch.

* * *


End file.
